Pourquoi ainsi ?
by 3Marion1
Summary: Personne ne s'est jamais posé la question pourquoi Thomas aimait les hommes ? Mrs O'Brien lui demande et lui, avec quelque tristesse et joie, lui explique pourquoi.


Pourquoi ainsi ?

Au début du XXe siècle, à priori, la liberté existait moins, surtout pour les domestiques ou les paysans.  
C'est ce qu'essayait de se dire Thomas Barrow, premier valet de pied de Downton Abbey pour que tout passe mieux, pour qu'il se sente plus normal, car en effet, ce jeune homme plutôt charmant, mais très vicieux cachait un lourd secret : il était attiré non pas par des jeunes demoiselles, mais par des hommes.  
Le peu de personnes qui l'appréciait et qui en plus le savait, c'est-à-dire pratiquement que Mrs O'Brien, se demandait juste pourquoi ainsi ? Pourquoi Dieu avait-il choisi de le créer de cette manière ? Thomas devait savoir « lire entre les lignes » pour savoir si un homme l'aimait en retour ou pas. Il ne pouvait pas le dire ouvertement au risque d'être jeté en prison.  
\- Thomas ? Ooouuuh ! Thomas ?  
C'était Mrs Patmore qui essayait de le sortir de sa rêverie.  
\- Qu'y a-t-il, Mrs Patmore ?  
\- J'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de penser à vos affaires. Ils ne vont pas attendre leur viande là-haut ! Ce n'est pas du jambon que l'on doit servir froid !  
Il prit le plateau et monta. William l'attendait en haut : étant le second valet de pied, il devait suivre Thomas qui présentait les plats et lui, juste derrière, proposait la sauce.  
Thomas regardait Matthew et Mary, il voulait voir ce qu'il ressentait pour ces deux personnes, pas pour savoir s'il était attiré ou pas, juste pour connaitre mieux le fond de son âme.  
Quand il regarda la jeune femme, il ressentait une amitié, peut-être quelque chose de fraternel.  
En revanche, lorsque son regard se posa sur Matthew, bien qu'il n'en était pas amoureux, il le trouvait beau et charmant.  
Son âme était comme celui d'une femme. Bien qu'il ne soit pas précieux au point d'avoir peur de tout, il ressentait les mêmes choses qu'une dame.  
Parfois, même très souvent, ça le dérangeait. Comme tout homme, il voulait fonder une famille, mais il faut se marier et pour cela, il fallait qu'il trouve une femme qui l'attire. Malheureusement, il n'y a que les hommes qui sont charmants à ses yeux.  
Mr Carson lui dit à l'oreille :  
\- Vous semblez très distrait aujourd'hui.  
\- Je m'excuse de ne pas être à la hauteur, Mr Carson.  
Il était insolent et ne supportait pas se faire commander. Souvent, le jeune William s'en prenait plein la tête à cause de son supérieur.  
Heureusement, la fin du repas arriva vite. Ils pouvaient redescendre pour prendre leur repas bien mérité. Tous se mettent devant leur chaise et attendent que Mr Carson s'asseye pour faire de même.  
\- Thomas, pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi vous êtes distrait ces temps-ci ?  
\- Je pense que ce sont des choses que vous n'avez nullement besoin de savoir, Mr Carson.  
\- Bien, puisque vous ne voulez pas nous dire pourquoi vous êtes ainsi, je ne vais pas insister.  
Mr Bates et Anna le regardèrent. Il était avec son petit sourire impertinent qu'ils ne pouvaient supporter. Mrs O'Brien n'avait qu'une hâte : fumer sa cigarette avec lui pour savoir.  
Par chance, le repas n'était pas très copieux ce soir et les gens d'en haut ne devaient se coucher que dans une trentaine de minutes, Mr Bates et les femmes de chambre de chambre avaient un long quartier libre.  
Les deux complices sortirent fumer leur cigarette habituelle tout en s'échangeant les ragots de la journée.  
\- Pourquoi avez-vous été distrait ?  
\- Je réfléchissais sur mon handicap.  
\- Celui de …  
\- Oui.  
\- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous êtes comme ça ? Est-ce de naissance ou un souci qu'on vous a causé dans votre jeunesse ?  
\- Très bien.  
Il allait enfin pouvoir se confier, pouvoir enfin partager sa douleur.  
« Jusqu'à mes 15 ans, j'étais normal : attiré par les filles, bien que je ne puisse les approcher. Or, alors que j'étais en train d'acheter mes cigarettes et que je retournais tranquillement chez moi, je fus accosté par une jeune femme étrange. Elle me murmura des obscénités dans l'oreille. J'étais bien naïf à l'époque. Elle était belle et je ne pouvais me refuser de la suivre. Elle m'emmena dans une vieille grange et là, je vous épargne les détails. J'en suis ressorti dégoûté, sali et je jurai que jamais plus je ne pourrai les supporter, les plaçant toutes dans la même catégorie : celle des femmes semblables à celle-ci. Ma mère était morte quand je fus petit, je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de connaître cet amour. Je voulais me confier, pleurer, mais je n'avais personne. Mon père était soucieux en ce moment et je n'avais nulle envie de le déranger avec mes soucis. C'est alors que je rencontrai Charles Kennedy. Il venait d'Amérique et il fut mon nouveau voisin. Rapidement, nous fûmes amis et je me dis que je pouvais me confier. Je lui dévoilai tout. Tout ce que j'avais subi, entendu, vu. C'est alors qu'il me regarda et me tapota sur la cuisse. « Tu devais vraiment être beau gosse. » Je ne savais pas si je devais le prendre en compliment ou pas. Il ne me paraissait pas étrange, plus rien n'était bizarre à mes yeux à présent de toute façon. Mais quand même, ses attitudes envers moi me paraissaient inhabituelles. Il semblait plus affectueux avec moi qu'avec les autres gars. Peut-être est-ce normal après tout. Mais un jour, il tomba malade, gravement, il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours. J'en étais triste et passais la plus grande partie de mon temps à ses côtés. C'est alors qu'il me déclara : « Thomas, je sais que c'est interdit, mais je t'aime. » Ses yeux s'éteignirent et son âme sortit de son corps. J'ai pleuré pendant longtemps… Voilà pourquoi j'ai plus d'attirance envers les hommes à présent. »  
Mrs O'Brien en était stupéfaite, mais ne disait rien, elle ne voulait attirer les ennuis. C'est alors qu'on sonnait, elle devait s'occupait de la Comtesse.


End file.
